


Corruption

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BDSM, Corruption, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Urination, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki knelt by the side of the road, his head bowed and his body aching from the day he'd born to his very bones. Thick stripes of red lay across his back, the abuse of a client stark on his pale skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For jrockyaoi's monthly challenge.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Bright Mouths" by Electric President

Yuuki knelt by the side of the road, his head bowed and his body aching from the day he'd born to his very bones. Thick stripes of red lay across his back, the abuse of a client stark on his pale skin. He'd been paid triple his usual rate and, for that, he was more than willing to allow it to all happen however the client wanted. He didn't hate his job and he certainly didn't feel motivated to find a new one. It was just that the timing was inconvenient. 

Of all the nights for a client to decide they didn't just want to be sucked or fucked, this was the furthest from ideal he'd ever experienced. And he'd once gone to holiday with a limp and a bruise on his jaw, finding himself staring right at his mother the entire time. He'd thought, for sure, that had been the lowest of low in terms of regret and horrible timing. But... he'd been wrong. 

He still had half an hour of his shift left; this being one of the few days he had a set schedule. Not that he could do much more than a blow or a handie in the alley in that period of time. But hell if he wouldn't try and get that extra money for a good night out on the town. As it stood right then, he'd just paid his rent and utilities for the month, leaving him a bit strained for cash. 

A wad of bills fell to the wet concrete in front of him and he looked up into the smirking face of one of his regulars. "Got a few to talk?"

Yuuki picked up the money without looking back down at it. The guy never stiffed him. If anything, he overpaid quite a few times, and he was sure the guy knew it, too. He just liked him enough it was never discussed after the first time how much he owed. He gave what he thought was a fair wage for services rendered and Yuuki took it without question.

Stuffing the bills into his pocket, he stood and cocked his head back toward the alleyway. "In there?"

"Nah, my car, darlin'." The guy turned and headed back down the block, Yuuki falling into step beside him, having zipped up his hoodie so he didn't look the part of a whore for their walk. 

It started to drizzle as they reached the car and they both ducked into the vehicle. The guy turned on the car and murmured, "There's a cop sniffing around and I wanted you out of the area. You don't have to do anything if you don't want tonight. Just, the guy's a prick... sort of new... and doesn't understand that he shouldn't fuck with yakuza-run territory, you know?"

Yuuki swallowed at the suddenly present lump in his throat and then managed, "How do you know?"

Pulling away from the curb, the guy maneuvered into traffic and then gestured at the glove box. "Open it... all you want to know is right there. Just know, you might think of me differently if you see it."

Taking his chances, Yuuki pulled the latch and peered inside. The telltale golden fern leaf shield of Tokyo Police Department lay inside, the badge number and the last name of Niikura scrawled across it in raised gold. Shutting it, Yuuki leaned back and cast his confused gaze out the window. "Why do you come to me then? Isn't that corruption according to them?"

"We met once... a long time ago. I thought maybe you remembered, but I don't think you do if you have to ask me such a thing." The car turned down another street and merged with the traffic there, creeping along as they got closer to the inner workings of Tokyo.

"I assume you don't mean the first time I provided my services to you."

"I don't." The guy breathed out a sigh. "When your father was murdered, I was a rookie cop on the case."

Yuuki's head snapped around to the other man. So he knew who he was... and he had all along. "That was... what... ten years ago?"

"Nearly eleven, actually." They turned down a side street and smoothly slid into an available parking spot, the lights nearby conveniently dimmed with age. "Regardless, I found you working out there one night a few years down the line and I remembered you the moment I set my eyes on you." He shrugged. "Didn't you find my invasive questions that first go a little... strange?"

"Everyone asks whatever they want to. Sometimes I'm honest and sometimes I lie through my teeth; depends on my mood." Yuuki shifted in the seat and pursed his lips a little. "So you've been... what... supporting me and being the good guy?"

"No. I've been being the pervert I've shown myself to you to be." The cop shrugged. "I asked the first time how you felt about your job and all that shit because I thought maybe I'd help you find a new job if you were forced into what you were doing. But you seemed genuinely happy with what you've been doing, so I left you alone. And whenever I hear someone's sniffing around, I veer them off-track from you because of one simple reason." He leveled his gaze with him. "I like the way you suck my dick and I'm a fucking greedy jerk."

Yuuki huffed out a laugh and relaxed somewhat. "Well... you are always eager for my mouth, you greedy bastard."

Licking his lips, the man crooked two fingers toward him. "C'mere and feel just how greedy I can be."

Yuuki pushed the leather console up out of the way and slid across the seat. Leaning in, he caught the man's mouth with his own as he grabbed the already-forming tent in the other's slacks. Hips pushed up against his hand and he chuckled into the kiss. "Eager," he whispered as he unfastened his belt and flicked the button out of the way. Lowering the zipper, he pulled back and looked down at the revealed cock he'd freed to the air of the vehicle. "Grab my ass while I suck you."

Obediently, officer Niikura grabbed his rear and squeezed as Yuuki lowered his mouth down around the hard shaft in front of him. A moan freed itself from the guy's lips and Yuuki set his pace, bobbing his head quickly as he gave it all he had. He didn't usually suck cock so enthusiastically, but it wasn't every day he was snatched away from under a cop's wrath to be plunked into a car with another one and propositioned to suck his prick. He began to moan as he sucked him off, the guy alternately rubbing and squeezing his ass-cheek. His own cock started to harden from the attention to his ass and he really laid into enjoying what he was doing.

The officer placed one hand on his hair and groaned out his name, Yuuki finding that he didn't mind that the guy actually did know who he was. After all, it really changed nothing from how things had been half an hour earlier, other than the fact that he could forget the stinging of his back while he gagged himself on this man's dick. He shoved his own head down harder and actively choked on his dick, making a gagging noise, his own cock flexing harshly with the action. Again and again, he did it, making the guy's hips jump erratically, choking him even more, and the harder and harder his cock grew until he couldn't stand it anymore.

One hand fumbled to open his pants and he pulled his own cock free of his briefs, starting to frantically jerk it as he shoved the other man's cock down his throat. 

"Yuuki, fuck, I'm gonna give it to you. Do you want it in your mouth or," he man groaned loudly, "all over my fuckin' car?"

His hand moved faster over his prick and he whined as his hips arched back toward the hand harshly gripping his ass. Fingers pressed against his asshole through the fabric and he shoved his head down until his nose was pressed into the man's pubes, the sting of sweat and a hard day's work greeting his nose. He gagged hard and his cock strained and began to spurt all over the leather seat. A hot stream of cum hit the back of his throat and the officer began to cry out, his hips bucking frantically. Yuuki pulled up and grabbed his dick, stroking him harshly upward, the rest of the man's cum erupting all over the steering wheel and his own pants. 

Swallowing a few times, Yuuki let go of his own dick and then the officer's as he finished, sinking against the seat with a groan of pleasure. "You always go off like a fuckin' firecracker... shit." Yuuki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and reached down to get the last few dribbles of cum off his cock, flicking it on the seat between them. "I decorated your car for you."

Looking down, the officer bit his lip and then looked up at Yuuki. "So you enjoy choking yourself on my dick then?"

A grin lit up Yuuki's face. "Wouldn't do it if I didn't like it. Sometimes I play along with things, but if I truly hate the idea, I wouldn't participate." He shifted back. "You gonna book me if I piss on that wall out there, cause I've gotta pretty damn bad."

"Mmm... nah, just do it out of the light." The guy leaned his head back and pushed his hips up, groaning as he settled again. "Damn... you make me feel so good."

Yuuki slipped from the car and headed to the darkest part of the alley, which happened to be nearly in front of the car, and took care of business as quickly as possible. He was used to using alleyways and parking lots as restrooms, given how precious time was in his field of work. And days when he couldn’t get people to go to a love hotel, he had to either hold it or pay a local business to use it. Frankly, fuck the last option of the two.

Zipping up, he headed back to the car, opening the door and studying the man. "Any chance you can give me a lift? I've got somewhere to be in about twenty minutes and it's like an hour walk from here." Given that they'd gone in the opposite direction of his destination. 

"Sure thing."

As they pulled out, Yuuki studied the officer's car, finding that he'd wiped his cum from the steering wheel and his own pants, but not from where Yuuki had jizzed all over his seat. He'd just pushed the console back down on top of most of it, though some was still shining in the lights as they passed under them, a drizzle having made its way down the front edge of the seat. He snorted a little. "If I'd known you wanted your seats decorated, I would have offered to piss the seat for you, too."

The officer shot him a startled look and Yuuki gave him a broad grin. "Not your thing. Check." He laughed and then reached for the GPS, inputting the address he was looking for. Settling back in the seat, he adjusted himself in the mirror on the back of the window shade and then wet his lips, smiling a bit just after. "So to be fair about this... you obviously know my name. What's yours?"

A faint smirk tugged at the officer's mouth before he responded, "Didn't read the shield then?"

"Oh, I did... but I'm not interested in a last name... _Niikura_." Yuuki breathed out the name as if he were moaning it. "Doesn't hold the right ring to it for such an occasion, now does it?"

A genuine laugh bubbled up in the officer's throat. Finally, he offered, "Kaoru. My name is Kaoru."

Yuuki closed his eyes and slowly tasted the word on his lips. "Kaoru... hmm... I could get used to moaning that." The car came to a stop at their destination and Yuuki unfastened his seat belt, reaching for the car door and then looking back at Kaoru. "Next time... I want your cock invading me in a whole other way." He flashed a grin at the officer and then slid out of the car, shutting the door and walking away without a single look backward. He'd see him in the coming week, of that he was certain. And maybe, just maybe, it'd be a whole new world of pleasure when it happened.


End file.
